The Guardian of Nose Nipping
by Malfoyy
Summary: Jack attempts to get to the bottom of the "nipping at your nose" rumor.


**A/N: This is mostly just for my own amusement.**

"Better bundle up! You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" A mother laughed, tying the bright green scarf even tighter around her son's neck. He just grinned and laughed.

"Yeah mom I know!" And with that, he bolted from the porch steps to join the snow ball fight already in progress on his block.

I always wondered how that rumor was started. When had I ever "nipped" at someone's nose? What did that even mean, to nip at one's nose? I pictured biting someone's nose, and that was not a pretty sight. I did not want to be anywhere near that close to the place where boogers were formed! I shuddered. It was probably all that stupid Easter kangaroo's fault. He just loved starting rumors.

I sighed, and looked to the moon. I had become a guardian not too long ago, but the most recognition I got was my apparent fetish for nipping noses. I didn't want to be known for that! That was so lame! I wasn't some weirdo who engaged in strange hobbies. I was the Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, keeping watch over snow balls and fun times.

"I'll get to the bottom of this!" I said to myself, and then called upon the wind to carry me home. "But where to start…"

Landing gracefully of my familiar patch of ice I liked to call home, I thought to myself. The number one suspect was Bunny of course, but I could see North pulling a practical joke like this as well. That man loved his jokes. Sandy could spread something like this around in his dream sand, but I highly doubted that to be the case, and Tooth was well…Tooth, hyper-active and lovable, and also quite unlikely.

First thing was first, I would head off to see E. Aster Bunnymund, the number one suspect on my list.

When I arrived, he was busy counting the eggs he was preparing for Easter, although it was still almost a whole year away. I leaned on my crooked ice staff, watching him with a very disinterested stare, until finally he turned around. Startled, the large rabbit dropped his large basket of eggs and sent hundreds of tiny, multicolored shell pieces flying. He scowled.

"What do you want, Frost? Can't you see I'm busy here? I'm trying to make next year the best Easter ever," he said, picking up the sad little basket. "I'm going to one-up North this time."

I got right to the point. No need to beat around the bush with an angry rabbit. "Did you start the whole, 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose' thing?" I air quoted the displeasing phrase.

Bunny smiled and cracked an amused laugh. "Ha ha, so you think it was me, huh? Sorry kid, as much I would love to take credit for that, I can't. Go ask North if you really want to know," he said, then turned back to his shattered eggs, waving me off in the process. I sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. Thanks for nothing you big kangaroo," I said, turning around and letting the wind once again guide my way; this time it was to the North Pole.

"Hey, Mr. North?" I called upon entering his workshop. Scattered bits of toys were strewn about the room, and little elves were tripping over each other trying to get the best ones. It was always so funny watching them, knowing that they though they were the ones making all the toys for Christmas. It was better just to humor the poor little guys.

"Yes? Ah, Jack! Welcome. We are over here!" The booming, jolly Russian accent was unmistakable. I followed the sound to the next room, where I found North, Tooth, and Sandy sitting at a large table, steaming mugs of what I presumed was hot chocolate in front of them. I could smell the delicious pinch of cinnamon wafting through the air. "Come, have a seat with us and partake in the drinking of cocoa!" He said, pouring a new mug of hot chocolate for me and beckoning to the chair beside him. I happily complied and exchanged hellos with Tooth and Sandy as took my seat.

I took a sip of the beverage, feeling the warmth slide down my normally cold throat. "So what is on your mind, Jack?" North asked after everyone had finished with their small talk.

I set my drink back down and kind of half smiled. "Well, nothing really. I was just wondering who started the rumor about me nipping noses. I mean, it's not something I really appreciate."

The Russian man laughed, and motioned to the Tooth Fairy. "That is something that you must take up with Tooth, Jack. That rumor was not stared by me."

I looked at Tooth in disbelief. Was it really this somewhat scatter-brained yet kind-hearted hummingbird before me that was the culprit? I took a deep breath before asking.

"Did you start it?"

Her face turned a rather deep shade of pink and she avoided my eyes. "Well…I thought it was kind of cute," she admitted, watching Baby Tooth with apt attention. Sandy nodded with a smile. Obviously he agreed with Tooth.

I sighed, having been defeated. I couldn't be mad at the Tooth Fairy. That was like a child hating Christmas. Impossible. "Well, okay. I guess it's fine since there was no ill intent," I said with a sheepish grin.

"Yay!" Tooth perked up, then promptly flew over the table to hug me as North chuckled.

"As long as you guys know that I don't really bite people's noses," I laughed, earning another round of chuckles and a thumbs-up from the Sandman.

"Of course we don't," North and Tooth said together, bursting out laughing yet again.

I picked up the still steaming mug of hot chocolate and gulped down the rest, resigning my fate to forever be known as the Guardian who "nips noses".


End file.
